Numerous ways have been attempted for securing firearms against unauthorized use. One such way has been to securing a cover assembly over the trigger guard to block access to the trigger of the fire arm.
Some trigger guard covers are formed of multiple discrete pieces covering either side of the trigger guard with an element extending between the pieces to secure the cover over the trigger guard. Multiple piece trigger guard covers with an exposed seam present inherent structural and security weak points. Covers having a single piece construction are also known, but fail to provide a secure cover for the trigger
Regardless of construction, multi-piece or single piece, trigger guard covers generally cannot be removed from the trigger guard with one-handed operation. Further current trigger guard covers are not generally removable by authorized users while the firearm hosting the trigger guard cover is in a firing or ready position.
A need exists for a trigger guard cover that can be removed by one-handed operation in a firing position. Further, there is a need for a trigger guard cover which enables an authorized user to access the firearm while preventing unauthorized access without adding substantial weight or bulk to the firearm hosting the trigger guard cover.